


Five Things Tony Stark Would Do If He Suddenly Found Himself in a Woman's Body (Not Like That Ever Happened Or Anything) + One He Wouldn't

by Niki



Series: As You Like It [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Things, Bodyswap, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written when we were hoping the Avengers would all move into the Avengers Tower and become a family. (Alas.) (And before Jan was introduced in MCU.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Things Tony Stark Would Do If He Suddenly Found Himself in a Woman's Body (Not Like That Ever Happened Or Anything) + One He Wouldn't

**Author's Note:**

> Written when we were hoping the Avengers would all move into the Avengers Tower and become a family. (Alas.) (And before Jan was introduced in MCU.)

1\. Totally Not Freak Out.

2\. Wear a smashing dress from Janet van Dyne's Fall collection and attend a party, naturally. 

(And get hit on by Justin Hammer, apparently. Even the man's pick up lines are embarrassingly old.

“That dress would look wonderful on my bedroom floor.”

“I'm sure Janet would love to make one in your size.”)

3\. Try (and fail) to get Steve to take the new body for a test drive in the bedroom. (Because it isn't just any body – it's the body of a female version of himself from another universe, and Steve feels it would be wrong to treat it like that.)

4\. Build a new version of Iron Man for his current body shape, even after he hears from Reed the switch will only be temporary and he'll be back in his own body soon enough. Because really, how could he leave the team without Iron Man even for a few weeks?

(After said team refuses to refer to him as “Iron Maiden,” he decides to keep the outer shape masculine.)

5\. Call himself “Natasha Stark”, because somehow she's the only woman he can think about when he hastily needs a name not his own to keep the whole switch thing secret. (And calling himself “Pepper” would just be all sorts of weird.)

(Clint refers to Nat as Tony's godmother after that – he was named after her, after all. She refuses to acknowledge either man but is a surprisingly patient teacher when Tony needs to learn to walk in high heels, fast.

She then gives him the Talk about safe sex and accepting drinks from strangers and Tony would be sure she's mocking him if she didn't look so damn worried when he finally walks out the door.) 

\+ 1 

He won't let a little body switch stop him from being an Avenger and stopping a missile heading for Steve. Even if that means he'll have to send the body back with a new scar. 

(He scribbles details of the arc reactor tech on the body before sending it back, as compensation.)


End file.
